Systems for temporarily repairing a punctured tire are known, such as, for example, those which include a pressure-proof container containing a puncture sealant, and a high pressure air source such as a compressor, to inject the sealant into a tire through the air valve and then continuously inject high-pressure air until the tire is pumped up to a sufficient pressure for driving (hereinafter referred to also as “integrated systems”). Puncture sealants that include natural rubber latex in combination with a resin tackifier and an antifreezing agent as described in Patent Literatures 1 to 5, and the like have been proposed as such puncture sealants.
Puncture sealants for use in integrated systems usually need to have puncture sealing performance, seal retention performance, injectability, storage stability, and other properties. For example, from the viewpoint of injectability, less viscous puncture sealants have been developed to ensure this property.
Such puncture sealants adjusted to have low viscosity can be injected into a tire in a shorter period of time; however, in sealing a puncture, the liquid sealants tend not to remain in the punctured part but to easily flow off, which may result in reduced puncture sealing performance. As described above, it is usually difficult to facilitate injection of a puncture sealant while enhancing its puncture sealing performance and, at the same time, to ensure seal retention performance. Thus, puncture sealants that can achieve balanced improvements in these properties are desired.